Remote control technique is a technique commonly used in current household appliances. Among various remote control techniques, infrared control technology is a common one, for example, a remote controller used in a TV set is an infrared remote controller. An infrared control signal is one of optical signals and is directional. Thus, the infrared remote controller should be kept in a line with an infrared receiver when in use.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate display dives of conventional techniques, wherein FIG. 1 is a schematic structural diagram of a display device of conventional techniques and FIG. 2 is a schematic structural diagram of the display device as illustrated in FIG. 1 taken in direction A. The display device comprises a display screen 01, an opaque frame 02 disposed around periphery of the display screen 01, a light guide member 03 disposed at the bottom of the opaque frame 02, the light guide member 03 having a thickness the same as the thickness of the opaque frame, and an infrared receiver 04 disposed corresponding to a incident face 031 of the light guide member 03. Of course, there is a display device with another structure wherein the light guide member 03 is disposed in the opaque frame, as illustrated in FIG. 3.
For display device with such two structures, when in use, the infrared control signal transmitted by the infrared remote controller is transmitted to the infrared receiver 04 through the light guide member 03 such that the infrared receiver 04 can receive the infrared control signal transmitted by the infrared remote controller.
The inventor of the present application found that, the display devices with such two structures have a projection at the bottom frame or have an excessively wide frame, which obstructs the frame of the display device to get slimmer.